


Not Particularly

by unwritten92



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwritten92/pseuds/unwritten92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of those days that Nanami felt useless, will her fox make her feel otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Useless

Today really wasn't one of her good days. First she had decided to help around the shrine only to be brought down by her familiar's dry remarks about her being useless for that kind of work. That coupled with her stress from school work that morning and also putting up with her fellow classmates teasing, she was in an irritable mood.

Cooking had never been one of her strong forts so it was no wonder that between making the rice and boiling the eggs she would finish with a particularly nasty burn on her finger and blood on her lower lip after biting it to control shouting out in shock and pain. Whimpering she sought to lessen her pain somehow but before she even made it to bring it relief a certain someone was tending to it.

"Tomoe?"

"Nanami-sama, it's my fault isn't it? I'll try to heal it to the best of my abilities."

"No, it's not your fault, you are right I'm useless."

"Not particularly Nanami-sama, after all you are the land-god, that is why I say the things I say so you don't exhaust yourself, you've been working too hard and you hardly have time for yourself."

"That's why you say I'm useless, so I can rest? You have a very funny way of showing you care."

"Nanami-sama, after we tend to your wounds how about I help you cook and give you lessons, that way you can help yourself and you won't feel useless."

Nanami brightened and nodded to his suggestion, Tomoe sighed, it was very easy to please his god.

"Now let's heal this." Nanami had been expecting for her fox to use magic, or at least some use of ointment, not for her familiar to suddenly close his lips around her wounded finger and suck at the burn. Nanami was sure she resembled a tomato with how she was blushing, inwardly making Tomoe laugh. As Tomoe ran his tongue over the burn Nanami couldn't help but let out a low sound, not because of the pain but because she liked it. She was such a pervert!

Tomoe smirked at her reaction and let go. "It's faster this way. I don't have many healing capabilities but my saliva helps speed up the process of healing." And with half lidded eyes he captured her lips, sure she had a wound there but 'is it necessary to kiss me like this to heal it, it's only the lower lip', shocked Nanami let out a gasp and Tomoe took that opportunity to claim her mouth completely. He swept his tongue over the roof of her mouth, ran it over her teeth and massaged their tongues together, making the girl let out a mewl. When he was pulling away Nanami did something Tomoe didn't know she was capable of doing. She closed her mouth over his tongue and sucked, rocking Tomoe with the sensation making him see white hot flashes behind his eyelids and making him groan. Nanami shuddered at the sound, it sounded so animalistic. Tomoe decided it was time to pull away before he did something he would regret. Pulling back he ran his tongue over the wound on her lip and sealed it.

When he finally came to, he noticed he had trapped Nanami underneath him on the ground, and she was completely cradling his body. He slowly extracted himself before he got too comfortable and got too carried away. Which would happen soon if he didn't let go, she looked ready to ravish. Opening her eyes Nanami looked at her familiar and noticed the hungry look he was giving her. Sitting up she managed to make him back away a bit. Touching her lips and after a moment of hesitation she did the only thing that she could think of, she ran. Tomoe blinked at the sudden action and then chuckled, life in the shrine had gotten more interesting. He couldn't wait for their cooking lessons alone, his little land-god had no idea how she made him feel, well not the whole idea after practically ravishing her on the kitchen floor, but she was about to find out that it was not only her body that he wanted, but her heart and soul. And foxes always had cunning ways of acquiring what they wanted, he by no means was different than them after all he was a fox spirit.


	2. steps

Nanami is sitting on the shrine steps playing with Mamoru-kun when Tomoe appears next to her and hovers. Her shikigami glares at the fox before hiding in her shirt, Tomoe glares right back.

When Nanami looks up she smiles at her familiar which prompts him to sit next to her and prop his chin on his palm tilting his head to watch her.

Nanami sighs and curling her fingers confesses;

"I'm nervous about the challenge. I keep thinking that perhaps I don't have what it takes. But I also believe I should try even if I fail. That I should give all I have and believe in myself."

Tomoe looks away but doesn't respond. Inside he knows he is against Nanami going and putting herself in danger and he knows when the time comes he will do everything in his power to stop her.

Nanami watching the emotions usually very carefully hidden flicker on his face knows what he is thinking. Shaking her head she rises, ready to start on her homework, when Tomoe stops her by catching her hand,

"Nanami-sama you're weak, like a human."

Nanami hurts inside but scoffs. And Tomoe's lips curl at the edges, while his fingers stroke her knuckles;

"But strong because of your heart and even if you fear you are going to fail, you keep moving forward. And I will follow you, not because I'm obliged to but because I'm honored to."

Nanami feels her heart beat a little faster and squeezes his fingers and then leaves, because she really is behind on her school work.

As Tomoe watches her leave he whispers;

"And because I believe I'm really starting to…" he trails off because it is impossible, and he can't allow himself. Not again. He refuses to fall again.

But, she is making it so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non planned, but in the the muse won.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Kamisama Hajimemashita fanwork, I'm particularly embarrassed but still....


End file.
